


[Podfic of] The Fandom Job: A Wank Report

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The documentation of the fall of a BNF, as told by LJ user ageofthegeekbaby.</p>
<p>A fandom AU set in the heyday of LJ fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Fandom Job: A Wank Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fandom Job: A Wank Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525209) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by dapatty

  


Length: 07:17  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Fandom%20Job_%20A%20Wank%20Report.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Fandom%20Job_%20A%20Wank%20Report.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as')  



End file.
